


Sweetness

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After daring to kiss Canada just after a break is called, Ukraine knows she has to follow through.
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapter 242, link is here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11160589/242/Hetalia-Crack-Ship-Space

_Ukraine rushed towards Canada, before placing a kiss on the other's lips. Canada's eyes were wide when Ukraine pulled away at last. "Maple?" She asked._

_"That's right," Ukraine said. "Want some?"_

"Mmf," Canada moaned as Ukraine gently broke their kiss, then she moaned again as Ukraine began to both kiss her and pinch one of her nipples, both of which were stiff. One of her own hands crept up to the other's breasts, beginning to play with them. 

Ukraine broke the kiss, moving one of her hands downwards to grasp onto one of Canada's buttocks, firmly tightening and loosening her grip to get the firm, but squishy, flesh between her fingers. "I did ask if you wanted some," she murmured to the Canadian, who lay down on the bed, gently tugging on the Ukrainian woman's shoulders. 

"And I agreed," Canada said. Ukraine giggled slightly as she gave into the other woman's needy demands, and shifted herself downwards until she could see Canada's moist nether, licking her lips in anticipation before she started. Canada threw her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly, her hands quickly moving onto the Ukrainian's head and staying there, sending an unheard, but understood, message. _'Don't stop.'_ The room felt hot and sweaty, but the two didn't care as the pleasure-Canada's from Ukraine licking her clit and Ukraine's from being able to lick Canada's clit-rose higher and higher. 

Unsurprisingly, Canada soon came, the sweet nectar flowing out of her like water down a hill, and Ukraine eagerly swallowed it, sighing and curling up to the female Canadian-who had fallen asleep just after Ukraine had begun to shift back up to her original position-falling asleep shortly afterwards, one hand cupping the other's cheek, and the other hand resting on her stomach.


End file.
